The Story of Fuhrer King Bradley and Mrs Bradley: Part Two
by eddyelric
Summary: The second part of my version of their meeting.


"Thank you, good Fuhrer." The mystery woman said after the deed was done. "Now, maybe if you can care for your country as much as you cared for my groceries...that would be nice." Bradley chuckled. "Would it, now? Well, I assure you there will be some changes in the near future. Whether they are good or bad are up to the citizens themselves." Bradley said with his eyes closed and a confident smile on his face. After he said this, Bradley noticed a roll of bread that was on the ground that seemed to have been overlooked. He bent over to pick it up and then held it up towards where the woman was. "We seem to have forgotten this." He said. When he opened his eyes to look for the woman, she was not there. "Madam, your roll..." Bradley said in a loud voice. "Hm. What an enigmatic human being." He then said to himself, taking a bite of the roll and walking back towards his headquarters. "She hasn't seen the last of me. That, she can count on." As Bradley walked back towards headquarters, the sun began to set, causing shadows to appear. "Hello, Wrath. Who knew you were such a ladies man? And here I thought Lust was the embodiment of the pathetic emotion those puny humans call 'Love'." Bradley chuckled at the mysterious voice's words. "Did you? Well, it seems the first Homunculus isn't necessarily the brightest. We homunculi are capable of more than our names suggest, Pride. You of all people should know that." A small child emerged from an alleyway near Bradley with a look of utter disdain on his face. "She isn't part of Father's plan. You have no need for her." He said. Before Bradley could retort, a slim, Palm-Tree looking fellow dropped from off the top of a street lamp. "Unless you plan to kill her and use her for a Philopher's Stone. OH, I can see it now!" This Palm-Tree looking fellow was of course the Homunculus Envy who then took the form of the woman Bradley had just encountered, saying "OH, Fuhrer. Your swords are so long! I hope they represent your manhood! ACK!" Envy then pretended to get stabbed by Bradley's swords, falling to the ground and then turning back into himself. "Hilarious! What an excellent plan!" Then, just as swiftly as can be, Bradley whipped out his sword and slashed Envy's cheek. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Envy screeched. "You just never know when to shut your mouth." Bradley said, beginning to walk away. "Denise Rivers." Envy said. "I'll be sure to pass that name on to Father." This statement caused Bradley to turn around. "What on earth are you babbling about now?" He said, looking straight at Envy. "The woman you met. I'm sure Father would be interested in hearing about your little rendezvous." Bradley zoomed towards Envy, slashing his throat and then watching him fall to the ground, healing himself. "Are you attempting to black mail the Homunculus Wrath? Are you really that much of a fool? I could end your life right now if you weren't needed in the grand scheme of things." Bradley placed his foot on Envy's chest. "But that doesn't stop me from torturing you." He said, slashing Envy across the cheek from one side of his face to another over and over again. "OKAY, OKAY!" Envy belts out in pain. "Damn, who knew YOU could get so attached to a human. Full of surprises." Envy said, pushing Bradley's foot off of him after his wounds healed, getting back up and dusting himself off. "Just don't get her pregnant, okay?" Envy said, running off into the night. Bradley watched Envy leave and then spit on the ground. "Impressive!" The small child said, re-emerging from the shadows. "You certainly lived up to your name." Bradley scoffed. "Quiet. I need not your petty critiques, Pride." The child called Pride scowled. "Such disrespect for your older brother...but I will disreguard that and move onto the reason I followed you here." He said. "Oh, so there is a method to your madness, how nice." Bradley responded, causing Pride's scowl to increase. "Yes, yes...Now, listen. I have a proposition for you." He said, his scowl turning into a smile.


End file.
